Rayla/Relationships
Love Interest Callum At first, Rayla saw Callum as nothing more than a human, thus the enemy and was prepared to kill both him and Ezran (Albeit out of reluctance due to her empathy with the human race). However, after finding out the egg was intact, she follows the princes through the secret tunnel and becomes amazed as Callum performs an act as a mage. She works and defends him in an attempt to stop the assassination of the king and holds off Runaan as they run with the egg. After hearing from Ezran of where Callum was she was horrified knowing what's happening. But seeing him return heartbroken about his father she offered to go back to rescue him risking her life should he want to go back but fled the castle. Since then she journeyed with them to return the egg but grew distant towards them which led them to argue during the journey. Because Rayla was denying some important truths from the princes and she was too stubborn to open up like about her assassin's bound ribbon. She started to slowly educating Callum on the Primal Sources and during a boat ride down the river talk about her home world, her parents and being hesitant. During their journey through the snowy mountain, their arguing reaches a boiling point to where Rayla admits she could've taken the egg and be hailed as a hero but refused seeing that both sides are needed to end the feud. While on a frozen lake when she sees his trust in her Rayla repented because she didn't deserve it after telling them of her ribbon's purpose and tried to work up the courage to tell him about his father but couldn't finish due to their predicament. However, had a fear of losing his trust when she still knew of the king's demise and didn't say anything because she couldn't tell them not having the heart to see her friend in pain. But seeing Callum in tears she was aware that he knew the truth and apologized for not telling him sooner but is forgiven when he met the same condition with Ezran embracing him.Smoke and Mirrors It was from then on Rayla grew extremely fond of the princes such as stopping Callum from jumping the freezing cold water to save his brother. Showed concern when he left to risk his life to learn magic but was relieved he chose to do the right thing and willing to protect him from those that pose a threat to him. Which led them on different viewpoints with Soren and Claudia, knowing they were up to something she used illusions to reveal their true intentions and was right she apologizes but tries to cheer him up by enjoying the moment. During The Book of Destiny, she watched over and comforted Callum when he falls ill under the effects of using dark magic, her concern for him increases in Breathe to the point where she held him in tears mumbling," Callum I-...I" while holding him close, hinting that she might have developed feelings for him. They are shown to rely on each other in odd situations, and respect things the other is interested in, like Callum's art skills where she sees him drawing a picture of his mother calling her very pretty. As they continue through Xadia, Rayla begins to breakdown about failing in her duties when she left with Runaan and the others as well as briefly losing Zym even distancing herself from Callum just so he doesn't see her crying. She takes pleasure in Callum's efforts to comfort her, and when she hears the prince talk about her a certain way to Nyx as well as moving on from past mistakes. Soon their relationship blossoms into love leading to them sharing a kiss. Respecting their decision together to stand and fight against Viren's army. Seeing Callum dive off the Spire to save her she was surprised to see him flying where they admit their love for each other. After Viren's defeat, they rejoiced in making a difference in the start of bringing peace between their races. Relatives Her Parents She knows her parents are alive though their location is unknown, but wishes they were dead. She thinks they are cowards for abandoning their duty as members of the Dragonguard and leaving the Dragon King and Prince to die.Book 1, Chapter 4: "Bloodthirsty" She would later learn from Callum that they didn't run away, and had in fact done their best to protect the egg but were defeated by Viren. Despite their defeat, Rayla's mother managed to convince Viren not to destroy the egg. Just like them she was honorarily welcomed into the Dragonguard and fought to protect Zym with her life. Runaan Runaan was one of the two elves who raised Rayla in place of her parents.Official TPD Tumblr He saw the potential in her and her talent since she was quite young, and was the one who vouched for her and brought her on her first mission. Rayla saw Runaan as a father figure despite their professional relationship. Creator Q&A Although relationship might have been closer than it appeared on the surface, Rayla wasn't surprised when Runaan tried to kill her after she tried to stop the assassins from completing their mission.Book 1, Chapter 3: "Moonrise" Upon returning home, she was deeply hurt noticing that his flower sank, but was unaware that it was still glowing.Ghost Ethari Ethari was one of the two elves who raised Rayla in place of her parents. Rayla looked up to both Runaan and Ethari as surrogate fathers, while both Ethari and Runaan seemed to return the feelings. However, he seemed to blame Rayla for Runaan not coming back and believed that Rayla ran away (which wasn’t entirely false, though). After showing Rayla the flowers that sink when Moonshadow Assassins die on missions, Ethari seems to forgive Rayla, and allows her to continue on her journey while giving her an amulet (which is similar to the one Runaan owned) and two Moon steeds to ride. Allies Ezran At first, Rayla saw Ezran as simply a target to avenge the Dragon Prince. However, after finding out the egg was intact, she set out with him and his brother to return the egg and she grew attached to the crown prince of Katolis to the point of worrying for the life of the boy she swore to kill. She sees Ezran, as brave and strong believing he can save the egg from the freezing water and relieved he was okay. The two develop an sibling-like relationship, and Rayla admitted that Ezran was "worth losing a hand over," as the magical armband that was hurting her arm requiring Ezran's death in order for it to be removed. Notes that he has a kind heart and she believes in his ability to talk to animals, when Rayla sees him figure out the truth about his father she tries to comfort him but respects his desire to be alone as well as his choice to return home as king. She was surprised and happy to be reunited with him. Ezran was shocked upon learning of Callum and Rayla’s relationship, since he was a child and didn’t fully understand the concept of romance. Azymondias Upon hearing that the Dragon Egg was destroyed, Rayla like the rest of her kind wanted to avenge him and his father, the dragon king, but after the egg was unveiled in a secret chamber in the castle she was surprised to see that he was alive. With that, her sense of revenge washed away with the feeling of hope that the war between their species could end. So she and the princes fled with the egg so it be could returned to it's mother. Since then, like a mother, Rayla was very protective towards the egg despite not wanting to take the egg until she had earned the princes trust. She has great concern when the egg falls into the freezing water and was in danger of dying holding herself responsible then braved the storm created by Callum by destroying the Sky primal stone. Then, looked on with joy to see the egg of the prince hatch into a baby dragon which frees her from her bonding. Rayla still retains her protectiveness over the baby dragon. Reaching Zym's home, she tried to break the news to the young dragon about his mother and understood his hesitation in wanting to see her. Soren Despite not trusting the siblings she doesn't see Soren as a threat, just a mild annoyance and occasional target practice. However, upon seeing the young guard, turn against his father and protect the true king as well as the dragon prince; Rayla starts to see Soren as more of a goofball. Amaya In their first encounter, Amaya perceived Rayla as a threat to her nephews, especially when she pretended to kidnap them. When they later reunite at the Storm Spire, Amaya was initially hostile to Rayla until Callum cleared up the misunderstanding. Thus, Amaya accepts Rayla as a friend and ally. Enemies Claudia Rayla does not trust Claudia, seeing her as someone truly dangerous as a meddler in dark magic and deeply resents her for almost pulling Callum onto that same dark path.Book 2, Chapter 7: "Fire and Fury" They are often at odds, and only seemed to agree about telling Callum the truth about his father's tragic demise, and even then they were at odds over how to do it. Book 2, Chapter 2: "Half Moon Lies" Viren Rayla hates Viren for killing her parents now that she knows the truth about them and for stealing and nearly killing Zym, Rayla was willing to push him and herself off the edge of the mountain to kill him References }} Navigation Category:Stubs Category:Relationships